Killer Island
by eugene123
Summary: A really good story submitted by me. I am new and hope to receive some advice and feedbacks from all you authors out there. THX


**Killer Island**

_And that was how Killer Island became abandoned… _The screen flickered before turning pitch black and the lights turned on gradually… oh bother, the movie ended to abruptly. The audience groaned and booed; it looks like everyone, including me, wasn't satisfied with the ending. There was still the mystery of other people who landed on the island inadvertently and was lost forever….

I walked out of the theater feeling like I've been ripped off by these cheap thirty minutes movie that had lousy graphics and poor sound effects; the werewolves howling sounded like dogs whimpering. I had to admit that I socialised in that theater more then I concentrated on the actual show because only five people, including myself, watched the movie. We sat next to each other and so it was easy to talk but one of them was paying so much attention to the movie that I didn't even catch his name!

"See ya," I called my new friends as I left for home. I thought that that island would be my ideal place for a holiday even though it was scary and haunted… If I had knew what happened next, I would have _never ever_ have wished for something so foolish that it seemed mental for anyone to want…. The moment I stepped out of the door, a strange man approached me with a grim expression.

"Do you want to take back your immature wish?" he asked me, "The one about Killer Island."

"How did you…" I asked…

"Yes or no." he interrupted me.

"No way you weird stranger, why would I take back my wish?"

As soon as I said that, I saw everything turn blur… I saw a swirl of colours then everything was pitch-black. The next thing I knew was that I was on a beach surrounded with endless seas and palm trees. As I stood up, I saw four more unconscious people on the ground… they were all the people who watched the movie together with me. I attempted to retrace my steps to figure out why I was even here in the first place. The similar thing about everyone here was that they all watched the movie with me, which was the only similarity that I could figure out… so far….

I woke every one of them up from their enchanted sleep but like me, none of them could figure out why we were here besides the fact that we watched the movie together.

"Eugene," asked Alvin, the most agile of the other four, "Are you sure that the movie doesn't have anything to do with this?"

"I don't know anything for sure…"

"Hello," the slightly fat man who continued watching the screen the whole time greeted, "I'm Joe."

"Right." the rest of us replied sarcastically as well as in unison.

At last we managed to find out his name… but at least he should be able to guide us as he paid so much attention to the whole movie.

"Do you know how to leave this island?" Jason, the strongest out of us asked Joe.

"Simple," he replied not sounding worried at all, "we need to venture inside the dragon's dungeon and ride him until we arrive to civilization."

"Ed, please assist Joe in drawing a map." I asked Ed who supposedly won the national geographic and art award, his accurate mapping and sketching skills should help us greatly. I watched in awe as the both of them devised a map that was both accurate and extremely pleasing to the eye.

"So all we have to do is pass the thick jungle and the dungeon to find this dragon?" I asked, "And of course the beach."

"Yup." Joe replied sounding professional.

"YOU WILL HAVE TO PASS THE ULTIMATE TEST TO GET OUT OF THIS ISLAND," a deafening voice screeched, the sound seemed to echo throughout the place "THERE IS ONLY ONE WAY OUT!"

Our ordeal has just begun….

We made our way around the beach attempting to find the thinnest and shortest path towards the dungeon. CLICK CLICK! A sound that we heard all this time that we were awake.

"Here we are." Ed informed us confidently but as soon as he said that some sort of crabs came crab-walking towards us. We were surrounded by these mutants which were part crab and part shark. They were as tall as me, had all the features of a crab but in addition to that, had razor sharp teeth which seemed could eradicate a submarine in one well aimed chomp.

They slowly made their way towards us chomping their claws as they walked.

"Jason," I yelled as he impulsively ran straight towards the crabs "Don't do it!"

Too late, he already leapt at one which stretched open his mouth very wide expecting Jason to land on it any second. Alvin bolted towards Jason and pushed him hard enough for him to lose balance and land behind the crab but the crab didn't hesitate, it ran madly towards Jason with its mouth open. What did the kids do when they met this creature in the movie? I asked myself secretly. I remembered, this was one of the scenes where I actually watched…

I ran in a zigzag pattern towards the crab but as we all know, crabs can't move diagonally so they could only walk from side to side in this situation.

"Follow me." I beckoned to the others but they were distracted watching Jason's body get ripped to shreds literally. They only paid attention when they saw the last bone of his body get crushed into the jaws of the shark-crab. They followed my lead and we ran until we reached a place with a lot of palm trees. We climbed it until we reached the very top of it. Naturally, the crabs followed and when they did, we bombarded them with coconuts that we plucked from the trees.

They cleared the area like humans when an atomic bomb has hit. After they had all scampered away, we buried the remains of Jason's body: part of a finger.

_Here lies Jason, a brave soldier… _The sticks formed those words so that anyone who might venture over these lands again will acknowledge his bravery and courage. Like before, we walked to the point where the jungle is the thinnest and is the closest entrance to the cave.

After we located the exact location, we made a plan…

"Joe, what monsters are in the forest? I asked, "Name all of them."

"There were werewolves, giant scorpions, eagle-moles and living tress," he replied, "but as we all know, werewolves only appear when there is a full moon and the eagle-mole doesn't exist as it was made with play dough as the credits stated."

So we all knew that we had to be wary of the toxic and giant scorpions as well as the stealthy trees but how were we going to avoid them? Only one survivor remained alive after the journey (in the movie) and he made it because the four people split up, two were killed by trees, one hunted by the scorpion and by pure luck, he survived.

We also decided that it was time to enter the forest so we went in one by one. First was Alvin, then Ed, followed by Joe and I was set to defend anything that tried attacking us from behind. The thinnest section of the forest was extremely thick and gave off a revolting odour but the most disturbing thing was that the trees were swaying in unison. Joe stopped abruptly and made me bump him very hard. I was about to yell at him for stopping halfway but when I saw _it _I forgave him….

The giant scorpion was twice my height and had uncountable legs but the worst thing about it was its enormous pincers that could cause an earthquake!

"RUN!" Joe yelled in fear. I was about to stop him but it was too late; everything in the movie was about to happen now... one of us will survive while the other three will perish forever…. Joe bolted north, Alvin sprinted South, Ed ran frantically East which left me with only one route left… west. The scorpion chased Alvin but he should survive since he was so agile, right? Before I started running, I heard two blood curling screams that happened in unison. That must mean that Joe and Ed have been brutally eradicated by the trees.

I headed west but after a few steps, I heard another deafening cry of agony, this would be too hideous to describe…. Soon, I saw a clearing which lead to a cave… the dragons dungeon. I had no plan to make as I had no one to share it with… it was only the dragon and I. I peered into the eternal depths of the dark dungeon. I wish that I had Joe with me so that he could explain what to do but he had perished in no man's land. I walked in the cave fearing for my life.

I walked deeper and deeper into the cave with nothing in my mind because it was completely overwhelmed with fear. A roar vibrated everything in the cave causing several rocks to fall millimeters away from me. I familiar face appeared from the darkness, the weirdo that I met a split second before I teleported here. Of course, he must have been behind this homicidal mission…

"What did you do?" I snarled ferocious at him.

"Eugene," he said confidently, "You wished for this to happen remember, I merely granted it."

I opened my mouth and closed it again, I was hopelessly speechless. He was completely right, this was totally and utterly my fault.

"You can stay here or die while attempting to leave." he informed me.

I dashed around him trying to get across but his reflexes were legendary.

"I can read your darkest thoughts." I can play with them too. I can demonstrate."

I felt a searing pain and all was black but I was standing up so that meant I wasn't dead. I felt anguish like never before, it felt as if my arm was stabbed, I howled in pain and rage but as soon as I did, the weirdo appeared before me again.

"Enough?" he asked my as I stared at my arm in disbelief; there was a huge hole in it but it wasn't bleeding. Suddenly, the hole shifted around my arm and worked its way down to my stomach which I could see through.

"My powers are beyond your wildest imagination." he told me, stay here and accompany me or else I will drive you mad by making you hallucinate until the end of time."

After his dramatic speech, the pain ebbed away slowly. I searched for the weapon that he used to stab me with but found nothing; perhaps he does have amazing powers.

"I will accompany you one condition…" I replied, "You must promise to grant it before I will give you my word. OK?"

He nodded in acceptance.

"I wish to return in time just after I left the theater." I told him. I felt drowsy again, the same feeling of tiredness rushed up into my head and I fell asleep….

The moment I stepped out of the door, a strange man approached me with a grim expression.

"Do you want to take back your immature wish?" he asked me, "The one about Killer Island."

"How did you…" I asked…

"Yes or no." he interrupted me.

"Yes," I screamed regaining my memory of what happened, "I take everything I said back."

He stared at me…

"Very well." he vanished straight after he said that….


End file.
